Cloning Zane
)]] Cloning Zane (formerly called Echo Zane) is a Nindroid built using Zane's blueprint. His appearance is somewhat similar to Zane's, except he appears rustier, and instead of Zane's core, he has a wind-up power source. He seems to be less intelligent than Zane, although his sense of loyalty and friendship is no less than his titanium-shelled sibling. After the defeat of the Oni, Zane uses his cloning self to look after the Monastery after he is gone to Hope Hollow with the Ninja. When Aspheera and Daybreaker tried to banish Princess Luna with her staff, she accidentally banished his cloning form and the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, which was sent to the Never-Realm, where it founded by Vex. He manipulated Cloning Zane into thinking that he was his loyal advisor and told him to conquer the Never-Realm. With the help of his "new partner," he got revenge by freezing the Formlings and plunged his realm into subjugation, with the Scroll corrupting his powers. Due to the flow of time being different than in Ninjago, he and his Blizzard Samurai ruled over the Never-Realm for decades. His identity would finally be uncovered by Lloyd when the Ninja arrived to rescue him, and Cloning Zane was able to regain his memories when Vex said "protect" and return the Never-Realm to normal. After the Never-Realm was restored to its original state, Cloning Zane returned to Ninjago with his friends. Like Zane, he is voiced by Brent Miller. However, when he was the Ice Emperor, he was voiced by Graeme Palisade. Depictions in the Series Early Life After being imprisoned in the Lighthouse Prison, Dr. Julien, in his loneliness, sought to make himself company through the creation of the Gizmo and Echo Zane, the latter of whom was a dead ringer for his first son, Zane. However, Echo Zane was faulty and was eventually sent to the basement prior to the Ninjas' arrival to the Lighthouse Prison and was left behind afterwards, presumably forgotten by his creator. Echo Zane would eventually leave the basement, often roaming around the Lighthouse Prison with the Gizmo as his friend, usually repairing himself with the help of his friend. The Changing Effect Every Little Thing She Does After Jay and Nya arrived in an attempt to hide from Nadakhan, Echo Zane spied on them, but was eventually noticed by Nya. Retreating back to the basement to hide, he was quickly exposed, only to make friends when Jay and Nya revealed a lack of hostility towards him. While playing around with the two, Echo Zane noticed Nadakhan and Clancee spying on them through a mirror using the power of the latter's wish and quickly shattered it. In preparation for the incoming invasion from the Sky Pirates, Echo Zane helped prepare several traps for the incoming enemies. Later, during the attack, he confronted Clancee after the latter got pass the door trap, only to be cornered by two pirates. However, upon seeing Jay and Nya in danger, Echo Zane overpowered his enemies, casually knocking aside Doubloon before confronting Nadakhan. Before he could fight back, however, his damaged state caught up to him and he fell apart into several pieces, being abandoned alongside his friend afterwards. To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho! With the help of the Gizmo, Echo Zane managed to rebuild himself, and was rescued from the Lighthouse Prison by Jay, joining his team of replacement Ninja. Meeting in New Ninjago City, Echo Zane quickly detected Bucko and Squiffy, and with the rest of the team succeeded in arresting Squiffy before hitching a ride on a rising piece of land. Connecting to the rebuilt Djinjago, Echo Zane and the rest of the team managed to retrieve the Sword of Souls and took refuge in a nearby shed. Tasked with absorbing Jay into the Sword of Souls, Echo Zane accidentally mistook his signal "Go" under the wrong context, striking him down. After fending off Bucko and several other Sky Pirates, he reconciled with the freed Ninja and his brother Zane, the two delighted on the revelation that they had a sibling. To Where and Back Again: The Way Back In order to protect the citizens from the falling chunks of Djinjago, Echo Zane and the rest of the Ninja Replacements headed back down to New Ninjago City alongside Wu and Misako, and later witnessed the realm's deconstruction. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Echo Zane was placed back in the Lighthouse Prison, presumably with no memory of the events that had happened. Rainbow Roadtrip Coming soon... Appearance ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 6: The Changing Effect *95. "Every Little Thing She Does" *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *''Coming soon...